


Guinevere and Lancelot; aka Gwen is the nicest person alive no matter how much she denies it

by magicisrealforme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, its better than it sounds i just dont know how to explain it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicisrealforme/pseuds/magicisrealforme
Summary: Lancelot tells Gwen that she has never been mean to anyone. Until one day she ends up proving him, and everyone else wrong.(Although Merlin might agree with her. Arthur can be a cabbage-head).
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Guinevere and Lancelot; aka Gwen is the nicest person alive no matter how much she denies it

She didn’t know how they had gotten to this specific topic of conversation. They were sitting at a table inside a McDonalds at 2am, because what else do people do when they’re young and in love? What she did know is that her fiancé, whom she loved so much and trusted with her whole heart, was absolutely lying to him.

“Gwen, I know that face. You think I’m lying.”

“You have to be! I know for certain there has got to be at least one case where I have said an insult directed towards someone.”

Lancelot looked at her with his most loving, ‘I love you, and I hate to tell you when you’re wrong, but you are wrong’ look he could muster.

“Listen, mi amor, there is nothing wrong with not being mean to people either to their face or behind their back. But for as long as I have known you, and that has been for a long time now, you have never said anything mean about anyone.”

“I know you’re fucking with me Lance. I know it.” Replied Gwen. She was kind of exasperated at him but now that she thought about it, she genuinely could not remember a time where she said something mean to or about someone. And it’s not that she didn’t think not-so-pleasant things about people. She had just been taught to always see someone’s side of things and to be understanding. That wasn’t such a bad thing, right?

“Gwen, I am not fucking with you I promise,” Said Lance, “Heck, even when you’re completely drunk or tired, all you do is talk about how much you love me or your friends. Even that time you got black-out drunk all you wanted to do was hug me!”

“Okay and what? What’s so wrong with not wanting to be mean?” Gwen said, starting to get offended. 

“Gwen, there is nothing wrong with that. I would love you if you were always rude and I would love you if you never spoke again. There is nothing wrong with not saying anything bad about anyone. I was just saying that it just surprised me how accepting and nice you can be, considering our group and our habit of being completely mean to each other.”

“Aww. I love you too. And…you don’t believe there is anything wrong with that right? Like. Do you think it makes me seem weak?” Gwen said defeatedly. She knew she tended to be a little too nice sometimes, but that was because she didn’t want anyone to get their feelings hurt.

And it’s not like she was a pushover. Gwen always made her boundaries clear and if she felt that someone was taking advantage of her or if anyone asked for anything that might make her feel uncomfortable, she was always clear and nice in her rejections.

And Lancelot knew that. Gwen was genuinely the nicest person he has ever known, but also the strongest, and the funniest, and the most beautiful, and many other greatest things which he spoke about often when drunk.

So he told her. “Guinevere, soon to be, Blacksmith-Du Lac. Listen to me,” he said in a faux-serious tone while looking directly into her eyes, “you are the best person I have ever known. You have the biggest and most compassionate heart out of everyone in the whole world. Not talking badly to anyone does not mean that you are weak and everyone who knows you knows that. You are not a pushover but instead you are so welcoming you treat everyone with kindness, even at times when they don’t completely deserve that.

“So don’t even think of thinking that you are not strong. You are strong. You just show it in the most beautiful way.”

Gwen had tears in her eyes know. Oh god, she was gonna start crying in a McDonald’s at 2 am. 

Lance saw her put her hands over her mouth while her eyes started tearing up. Oh my god, his fianceé was gonna start crying in a McDonald’s at 2 am. So he took her hands and held them as they looked at each other with the same amount of love in their eyes as their beginning of their relationship.

-

After their eventful and lovey-dovey morning in McDonald’s, the subject was dropped. Gwen was now more reassured in herself, knowing that she was good and kind and also, somehow, 1000 more times in love with her fiancé. Lance was now more reassured because Gwen was reassured that she was amazing and nice and the best and the most important thing to ever happen to him, etc. 

Now their focus was on a more frustrating subject, thanks to the great work of Arthur Pendragon.

“Merlin’s mad at me again.”

Everyone sighed at the same time after hearing Arthur. The usual gang was seated in their usual booth at their usual pub, where once every five months Arthur would come in, without Merlin, and explain how he had managed to hurt Merlin’s feelings.

Lance loved the two of them but sometimes he was left puzzled after hearing Arthur speak about their relationship. Merlin and Arthur had been together for 11 years, since freshman year of high school, beating him and Gwen by 3 years, but with the amount of annoying and angering each other they did, you would think they wouldn’t last that long. But they have lasted long. Even though they have been bickering and fighting like this since day one.  
Morgana was the first who spoke up. “What’d you do this time?”

Arthur cried out in offense and then pouted. “What makes you think I did something? I’m not always the one that messes up. Remember that time Merlin messed up?”

Gwaine rolled his eyes, “Mate that was like 5 years ago. And I still don’t think he was in the wrong.”

“He lied about his dad being alive! For like 3 years!”

Gwen immediately went in on Merlin’s defense. “Okay, but think about it. He had only known his father was alive for 3 years at that point. And that his father just got up and left him. I know he should have told you but he was just trying to process it himself.”

Morgana then spoke up, “Also he didn’t meet our dad until your three year anniversary. If you waited 3 years, he can wait 3 years.”

All Arthur did was pout and scowl, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

After some silence, Lancelot, bless him, was the one who asked what happened in this situation. Pointedly not putting the blame on either party.

“…I forgot our anniversary.”

Everyone gasped at the same time! Holy shit. Arthur really knew how to put a dent in things.

“But in my defense! It wasn’t even our wedding anniversary, nor our relationship anniversary! It was the anniversary of the day we met! We’ve known each other for 14 years and been together for 11! Who celebrates that?”

“You do!” Lancelot responded, “You have always celebrated every anniversary. Heck, I still have dinner with Merlin on the anniversary of the day we first met. And I’m not even married to the man!”

“I know that we do. But I was just so swamped at work and my phone had run out battery that when I got home late, Merlin was just sitting looking at the television. When I tried to talk to him he just pointed at the calendar and went to bed.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow, “Stop making excuses, you prat. I know you don’t like apologizing or whatever, but you need to grow up and go all out. You know Merlin cherishes this kind of stuff and I know you like it too. So just toughen up and deal with it.”

Gwen had been mostly quiet for this conversation. She was at her wit’s end after a long day at work at her school, where two teachers had called in sick, and she had to stop several different fights during and after recess. She was so tired that her usual composure had melted away a bit, and after already drinking two beers, she said something that no one would ever forget:

“Maybe if you weren’t such a…such a…such a cabbage head.”

Looking up from her beer, she found the whole table gaping at her. Gwaine looked between shocked and laughing, Morgana looked as if she had just witnessed a magic trick, and Lance looked at her completely amazed. Arthur just looked like he was about to cry.

“Oh. I’m sorry you feel that way about me Guinevere. I didn’t know that you thought that way about me. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” Arthur said before promptly getting up and almost running to the restroom.

“Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. I did not know you had it in you.” Said Morgana as Gwaine began to clap his hands slowly.

“Oh my god, I feel terrible. Lance you were right, I can’t say mean things about people. Oh my god, I’m going to throw up and I’ve ruined my friendship with Arthur and- are you laughing? Lancelot du Lac this is not funny, I genuinely feel bad.”

Lancelot just stared at her while quietly laughing. “Gwen, love, I am so sorry, but holy shit. You called Arthur a cabbage head.”

Gwen’s raised her hands to cover mouth, in complete disbelief that she would ever say something. “I know! I feel terrible, oh my god, what do I do? Stop laughing, you’re being mean, I seriously feel terrible.”

Lancelot just kept smiling at her though. What a Meanie-head, Gwen thought. Oh no, she was becoming a terrible person. How could she think that! Her own husband!

But still he just looked at her and turned sideways to face her directly. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

“Gwen, amor de mi vida, I don’t know how to explain to you, that you somehow said the nicest insult in the world. I swear to God, everyday you amaze me. Seriously! That is impressive! It’s not even an actual bad thing but everyone’s so surprised and I am so impressed.”

Gwen just put her hands in her lap and looked at him very emotionally. “Lance you’re just being nice to me because it’s your job.”

“No, and I’m not even being nice. I am genuinely impressed.”

Gwen just looked at his face until she broke a little and finally laughed. Then she angled herself forward and put her face in his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, both of them now laughing a little.

“I called him a cabbage-head! Who says that?” Gwen spoke, highly amused, and still laughing.

“Apparently you do. Who knew you could be so ruthless?”

Gwen laughed and hit him softly on his side. 

“Oh and now you’re hitting me! Who are you and what have you done with Guinevere?”

Gwen laughed again, “Oh shut up, you.”

Lancelot gasped in faux-outrage. “Guinevere, what is going on with you tonight?”

Gwen pulled back to look at him, both face-to-face, and smiling as if this was the funniest thing ever. “Oh god, I do not know. I don’t like not being nice, this feels bad.”

Lancelot laughed and responded, “Okay well, you had your fun. But now you know how it feels, and we all learned something today. You learned that you would never like being mean, and we learned that Arthur is a cabbage head.”

Gwen just groaned and smiled, putting her head back on Lance’s chest while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

After a couple of minutes of Gwaine and Morgana bickering in the background, Gwen heard someone walking up to their table. She looked up and saw-

“Merlin! What are you doing here my friend? I thought you put Arthur in the doghouse?” Said Gwaine as he got up to give him a hug. 

Merlin smiled and slid into the booth next to Gwaine. “Arthur called me. Apparently Gwen called him a…cabbage-head?”

“Merlin I feel so sorry. You don’t even understand how bad I feel for saying that.”

“Gwen,” Merlin responded with a reassuring look, “do not dare to be even slightly sorry. I’m not even angry at Arthur any more cause this is better than anything I could have done. We’ve known each other so long that any time any of us get mad we just wait a few days, get some flowers, and then we’re past it. Thanks to you, I feel way better and Arthur got it in for being such a cabbage-head.”

“I know, but still. I feel terrible.” 

Merlin was about to respond when suddenly Arthur came up to their booth. He looked wrecked.

Gwen, always the one to console a friend, spoke up immediately. “Arthur, I am so sorry for calling you a cabbage-head. You did not deserve that and I-“

“Guinevere, don’t even worry about it.” Responded Arthur,” You were right. I messed up and I should have admitted it to Merlin yesterday instead of acting like I did. And Merlin, I love you so much and I am so sorry, and Gwen telling me that just made me realize what a big prat I am. I know I don’t always remember anniversaries but that’s no excuse because I know how much they mean to you. I hope you can forgive me and I promise I will make it up fantastically.”

Merlin stared at him for a beat before getting up and hugging him. “You know I can never stay mad you for long, you prick. I love you too, and we better go to my favorite restaurant soon.”

“We will. I promise. Tomorrow night. It’s a date.”

Merlin and Arthur kissed for a moment before pulling back and staring in each other’s eyes, for way too long. 

Merlin, making it seem like it took all his strength to pull away, cleared his throat and looked at his friends, “Uh, I think that we will go now.”

Arthur nodded, still staring at Merlin. “Yeah definitely, we need to go. Now.”

Gwaine pretended to gag, while Morgana just said, “Ugh. You guys are so gross.”

Merlin laughed a little, started walking away, and said, “Yeah, we know. Anyways, I love you all, and thank you Gwen for putting my husband in his right place.”

Arthur, holding on to Merlin’s hand and trailing behind him, just responded with an “Oi!” before the door closed behind them.

Morgana, after watching them leave, started gathering her things. “Okay, it’s getting late, and I have to go in for this terrible meeting early tomorrow, so I think it’s time to go.”

The whole group agreed, and Lancelot and Gwaine went to the front to pay their tab. 

-

Standing outside in the mostly empty parking lot of the pub, Lancelot and Gwen were snuggled up together on the front of their car, looking out at the street. Everyone had already left and they were just taking a moment to take in the city and the events of the night. 

“You proved me wrong,” said Lance, breaking the quiet.

“Huh?” Pondered Gwen.

“You have now officially said something mean about someone.”

Gwen groaned, which made Lance laugh. “Honestly, now you’re just rubbing it in.”

Lance laughed even louder at that, “Rubbing it in? I’m never going to let you forget! I already changed Arthur’s contact name to Cabbage-Head.”

Gwen laughed heartily, “No you did not!”

“I swear to you! And Gwaine said he was going to photoshop Arthur’s picture on a cabbage.”

Gwen turned around to face Lancelot, standing between his legs and in his arms. “That is so mean.” She tried to hold herself from laughing, but still ended up giggling.

“If I’m being honest, I think Merlin has photoshopped Arthur into much worse things. Also, I’m going to mention this at our wedding.”

Gwen tried to look mad or even surprised, but the mention of their wedding just made her smile even wider.

“I’m going to talk about how you are so insanely kind that calling someone a Cabbage-head once fixed a marital fight. The powers of your kindness are out of this world.”

Gwen just leaned in and tucked her face in his neck and sighed. She really loved this man. 

Gwen softly whispered. “I love you.”

Lance hugged her tighter and responded: “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. This was mainly about Gwen considering she's one of my favorite characters and I think sometimes people don't do her like she deserves (looking at you Merlin writers). If any of you like it or don't agree with something in it, let me know please! And if you have any tags for me to add, please let me know as well!
> 
> Let me know if you want a follow-up or a sequel!
> 
> Also, I am not a gringa, those mi amores were added cause thats what my dad calls me and also his wife and I love that and I think Lancelot would 100% do that.


End file.
